The Woman
by Ominae
Summary: After Jill puts an end to Umbrella in Russia with Chris in 2003, she temporarily gets assigned to work with the Center from the Private Anti-Biohazard Unit/PABU. Sequel to Agents. Crossover with Martin Mystery Cartoon, not comics.


Resident Evil/Biohazard: The Woman

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. All characters of Kara no Kyokai are under the copyright of TYPE-MOON. All others are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

After Jill puts an end to Umbrella in Russia with Chris in 2003, she temporarily gets assigned to work with the Center from the Private Anti-Biohazard Unit/PABU. Sequel to Agents. Crossover with Martin Mystery (Cartoon, not comics).

* * *

><p>2004<p>

Catwalk, Abandoned Warehouse, somewhere in Alberta, Canada

* * *

><p>Jill fired her Benelli M4 Super 90 at a MA-121 Hunter Alpha B.O.W. creature, which had been let loose when she and a group of armed operatives from the Center's Special Reaction Squad or SRS raided the facility to apprehend an arms dealer who had gotten hold of a bunch of Hunters from one of Umbrella's abandoned facilities in Canada after getting word from a "reliable source" that an exchange was about to take place when things went wrong.<p>

"Thought I'd see the last of these things!" Jill snarled, firing the M4 again before the Hunter could try to attempt another slash attack at her. The B.O.W. had been shot in the head and the chest, leading to its death when it collapsed feet first in front of her.

_I'm surprised that it didn't destroy the catwalk after it landed on it. _Jill noted that the catwalk creaked a bit. _Or maybe not._

"Better get down." She slinged the shotgun as she made her back to the ground. "Least these things are the only concern for the meantime."

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Abandoned Facility, somewhere in Alberta, Canada<p>

* * *

><p>After Jill left the warehouse, SRS operators escorted a bunch of Center scientists clad in white biohazard suits in order to dispose of the B.O.W. bodies due to the nature of their origin. She caught sight of the Center logo at the back of the biohazard suits and the assault vests, consisting of an eye on a star with wings behind it. All of it behind a shield.<p>

"So that's the Center's logo huh?" Jill whispered, seeing the insignia. Last she heard about it, the Center was a covert organization that handled things related to cases regarding aliens and the supernatural. The ex-STARS operative wondered when did they tackled cases related to Umbrella and B.O.W.s created in black ops done by other companies."Quite the eerie look."

The woman was noticeable with her blue shirt, gray tactical pants with her grey and black boots alongside her black ballcap and shoulder holsters, being a well-known personality for her encounters in the Arklay Mansion and the Raccoon Cit outbreak. So even now and then, she'd get greetings from some of the Center personnel even when on the field.

**"Ms. Valentine, are you there?" **Jill heard a transmission from her earpiece placed on her left ear.

**"Yes, what is it?" **Jill replied to the transmission.

**"You're needed back in HQ. MOM needs to have a word with you. Or two."**

**"All right. Thanks Billy." **

_Still can't wrap my finger on why MOM is the name of the Center's leader..._

Jill approached a VTOL aircraft that was about to depart the scene. For now, the perimeter was secured by the SRS until the B.O.W. corpses were taken care of _appropriately_. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Helipad, the Center<p>

* * *

><p>The VTOL aircraft landed in one of the many helipad located in the Center. When it was cleared for Jill to get out, she was greeted by a small alien in his hoverchair. The brown-haired woman was taken by surprise at first until some she noted that some of the Center's personnel were also of non-human origin. But she learned that they had dedicated their lives to protect the globe from supernatural and alien threats and currently, the threat of B.O.W. proliferation.<p>

"Greetings, Ms. Valentine." Billy greeted Jill as she disembarked. "I hope that you're alright after this latest anti-B.O.W. operation?"

"Thanks, Billy." Jill replied to the alien. "That's the first B.O.W. case I've handled that appears to be Umbrella-related."

"So it seems." Billy checked out his own datapad. "A lot of the B.O.W. cases we're handling on our own end appears to be from unknown companies. We're still trying to check them out."

Jill nodded while listening.

"I hope you're enjoying the temporarily assignment you had with us, Ms. Valentine." Billy told the ex-STARS operative as they were walking away from the helipad. "I heard that you were recommended to be here by the UN Security Council, which is intriguing considering that it was the Center's first time to make contact with them from a year ago."

"That I am. There are a lot of things I need to learn that I can use to get the anti-terrorist organization up and running..."

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Billy's hoverchair.

"Excuse me." Billy told Jill before he departed. "You're free for the meantime Ms. Valentine, so I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Corridor, somewhere in the Center<p>

* * *

><p>Jill didn't had much time to explore the Center as she had been busy in the past year conducting anti-B.O.W. operations with the SRS as a means of getting experience to eventually build up a worldwide anti-terroristB.O.W. organization, using the structure of the Private Anti-Biohazard Unit as a basis with initial funding from the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies.

"This is quite the place." Jill commented, seeing that the place has given her a lot of things to learn to help her create this new unit with backing from the UN Security Council.

"Ah pardon me." Jill saw that a young teenager, Caucasian, was now standing next to her. "I'm quite pleased to see the survivor of Raccoon City in the Center, even if it's temporary."

"Of course, Ms..." The ponytailed woman was about to extend her arm out to shake hands with the teenager.

"Diana." The teenager introduced herself, removing her arm out from the front pocket of her windbreaker. "Diana Lombard. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Valentine. I don't think any of us had been introduced, given your recent work."

"You're quite young to be a Center agent, if I may be allowed to be blunt." Jill told Diana, smiling at her. "But it's nice to meet people dedicated to their work. And please, call me Jill. I insist."

"It's perfectly normal." Diana reassured Jill. "There are other agents who are also around my age or so as well."

Jill raised an eyebrow after hearing Diana's comment. _That sounds quite interesting._

A blonde-haired teenager ran as fast as he can towards Diana, quite intrigued with Jill.

"Where are my manners?" The blonde teenager said towards Jill, pretending to be sophisticated. "Name's Martin. Martin Mystery. And I happen to be dedicated to my line of work..."

"Please don't mind him." Diana nudged Martin with an elbow on his chest. "He's immature somehow."

"It's alright." Jill told Diana. "I had a few friends who act like Martin sometimes."

Diana sighed before she asked. "I take it that you haven't explored the rest of the Center."

"No, not really." Jill told Diana. "I've been busy doing anti-B.O.W. operations that I know so much of the Center. I mean, the UN Security Council placed me here to get some experience working with you guys since you're the only organization doing anti-B.O.W. ops."

"Yeah, about that." Martin told the ex-STARS operative. "MOM decided to pick that up after the Center got intel of Umbrella involvement on what happened to Raccoon City."

Jill nodded when she heard Martin's explanation.

"I'd like to see what else the Center has to offer for an agent like myself, although temporary."

"No problem!" Martin said enthusiastically. "We have no problem showing you around..."

"Except for the areas that are considered off-limits, if you can understand." Diana added.

"I perfectly understand." Jill told the brunette. "Lead on."

* * *

><p>Shooting Range, Center<p>

* * *

><p>Diana and Martin led Jill to the shooting range after she gave back the M4 she used to the armorer, seeing two teenagers in the range with a muscular guy with black hair and dark skin.<p>

"Hey Diana. Martin." The muscular man greeted the two.

"He talks like a..." Jill was astonished to hear someone speak like a caveman.

"Don't worry." Diana told Jill. "He is a caveman, but he's working for the Center."

"Java. Nice to meet you." Java extended an arm out to the ex-STARS operative.

"Pleasure, Java." Jill smiled at the caveman as they shook hands with each other.

"Greetings." Daniel "Dan" Lee greeted Jill. "It's been a year now and I didn't expect Jill Valentine of the former STARS unit to be working with us."

"It's only for a little while actually, Dan." Jill explained to the Malaysian. "I actually learned a lot from you guys, despite being an anti-alien/paranormal agency."

"True." Dan nodded, having been introduced earlier than the unarmed Center agents by MOM due to Jill's _new_ line of work. "Wish we could've been out there to help you quell them B.O.W.s Think of it like an opportunity for us SHADOW agents to work with you."

"SHADOW?" Jill was confused by the acronym.

"Specialist Hazard Agent Designated Operations Wing." Mark Sy told Jill, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. His shades and ballcap concealed his face from her.

"I see. That's... quite the acronym."

"Well here's the firing range where us SHADOW or SRS agents get to practice our marksmanship." Dan explained to Jill. "Right before or after a mission, depends on the preference."

Billy came in and told Jill that she was needed in MOM's Office.

"All right, guys. I need to go." Jill told Diana. "Thanks for showing me around. Maybe you can show me around the other places later."

Diana nodded, watching Jill leave with Billy.

"Mate, you sure it's okay not to tell her who you are?" Dan asked Mark.

"Yeah." Mark took off his shades. "She can't know that I'm a SHADOW agent." He sighed. "Not yet at least."

"So you have a history with her?" Diana asked Mark.

Mark nodded. "More or less somewhat.

* * *

><p>MOM's Office, Center<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming, Ms. Valentine." MOM greeted Jill once she got in his office. "I hope that you're doing well with the SHADOW and the SRS so far since you were placed with us by the Security Council to create a worldwide anti-B.O.W. terrorism unit."<p>

Jill nodded. "Thank you for the opportunity. Although I'm surprised that the Center's doing anti-B.O.W. operations until a few years ago."

MOM nodded slowly when she heard Jill's thoughts. "Perfectly understandable. We've decided to pursue this after the things that took place in Raccoon City."

"And I thank you for that." Jill told MOM. "But I'm a bit intrigued with the SHADOW and SRS divisions, MOM. Since when did the Center decide to create those divisions?"

"They remind you of STARS somewhat, Ms. Valentine?" MOM asked Jill. "To be frank, the Center decided to establish them in the wake of alien and paranormal-based terrorism in the 90s."

"I can probably understand alien terrorism." Jill told the black-haired woman. "But paranormal-based terrorism?"

"There were a few cases of paranormal terrorism." MOM tried to explain to Jill. "To the best of memory before I got here, some of them date back from the Cold War with a few before and after the Raccoon City crisis." _And I'd consider Octavia and the CIHL one of them too._

"I see."

"We've taken on organizations in the past like Shadowlaw when we got reports of Bison attempting to use occult items for paranormal terrorism. Of course, one of our agents has foiled it with some help."

"I never knew they actually were doing that."

"Believe me. What happens with the Center stays with the Center." MOM then added. "So I guess you want to know the influence of the structure behind the SHADOW and the SRS?"

Jill nodded.

"Well the Center got their basis for the SHADOW and the SRS based on the various British police forces, including the Metropolitan Service, and the Irish An Garda Síochána." MOM then further explained to Jill. "You can think of agents Lombard and Mystery like the unarmed Constables or Garda. Then with the SHADOWs, they're the equivalent of Authorised Firearms Officer and the Special Detective Unit. As for the SRS, they're influenced from SO19 and the Emergency Response Unit."

"Not a bad structure in my opinion." Jill told MOM. _Especially if its based from the British and Irish police forces._

"Yes I know. That was the easiest structure the Center could use." MOM shrugged her shoulders.

_That structure could work with the future anti-B.O.W. terror organization. After Chris and I with some of the others tweak them out_.

"Well that can certainly work with the eventual organization the UN and the GPC are going to make." Jill said, hearing out what MOM had to say.

MOM was about to reply when Billy came inside her office. "Excuse me ladies, I brought the agents with me."

"Right on time." MOM greeted the agents as they came inside.

"Hello, MOM." Fujino bowed when she greeted MOM. "Hello, Jill-san." The young girl greeted Jill by bowing.

"Hello, Fujino." Jill waved at the purple-haired girl. Fujino had decided to wear a white windbreaker, jeans and either sneakers or Venetian shoes as part of her civilian getup after being recruited to the Center by MOM to give her a second chance in life. The two had been previously introduced after Jill was assigned to the Center.

"So what's up MOM?" Martin greeted MOM with a grin. When he noted that MOM was about to get something from the shelf behind her, the blonde teen opted to stay quiet.

"Ah hello Martin." MOM couldn't help but put a grin when she saw that Martin was quiet all of a sudden. "Not like you to be quiet all of a sudden?"

"Is there an update on the kidnapping?" Fujino asked MOM.

"There happens to be a major update, Fujino." MOM told the girl, putting up the holographic picture that showed the logo of Los Illuminados. "This is the seal of Los Illuminados, a Spanish cult known in the underworld to worship a parasite called Las Plagas. It has the ability to control people and make them obedient to their master, whoever he or she is. They're our main suspect behind the kidnapping of Ashley Graham."

"Any photos on how they look like?" Mark asked, now wearing his shades.

"Not a clue." MOM told Mark. "Intelligence wasn't able to secure any photos of Las Plagas, except for some historical documents and pictures that our Spanish agents were able to secure with cooperation from the Spanish government. Most of them were marked as top secret by the National Intelligence Center due to their... unwholesome background. As of now, the public doesn't know about this."

"With some exceptions." Martin said after hearing about Los Illuminados from MOM.

"The Legendex's updated case you want info on them." Billy told Martin and Diana. They both nodded after hearing Billy.

"Am I going along with them?" Jill asked MOM, seeing Martin and Diana standing near her.

MOM stared at Jill before she replied. "Considering that an ex-American airborne infantry soldier is suspected of colluding with this cult, I'd say that it would be an order for you to come with agent Mystery and the others. They could use your anti-B.O.W. experience and advise."

Jill wanted to hesitate due to the nature of this parasite and its potential ability to be a B.O.W. by bonding through different living things.

"We got your back, Jill." Diana reassured Jill. The others did the same thing.

"All right." Jill told MOM. "I'll come along and help the others solve this case."

"Glad to hear you say that, Ms. Valentine." MOM smiled at Jill before she faced the Center agents. "If there are any further questions..." She eyed Mark and Dan on the side.

"Is there an exact location as to where the Los Illuminados are?" Martin asked MOM, wanting to see if there is an exact location.

Billy then told Martin. "Our Spanish agents were able to pinpoint it." He then frowned a bit. "Though all leads point to a rural village."

"A village?" Fujino asked, confused on the location.

Billy nodded. "But we'll get a portal ready ASAP for you guys." He pressed a few buttons on his hoverchair, opening a portal in MOM's office. It was tall in height that all of them, including Java, can walk through without any problems.

"I need you two to stay here for a while." MOM spoke to Mark and Dan.

"What's with them?" Jill asked Martin as she followed Martin, Diana, Java and Fujino through the portal.

"I don't know really." Martin shrugged his shoulders.

MOM waited until Martin and the others, including Jill, went through the portal. She handed Dan a folder.

"I have additional orders for the both of you." Dan began to read the folder's content before passing it on to Mark. "Consider this a SHADOW black ops assignment."

Mark read the contents and nodded when he looked at MOM. "Understood, MOM."

THE END?

* * *

><p>PS - I think I owe all you readers a timeline at least in fic titles for Mark Sy (My OC) and his involvement with the various characters in the Captain CommandoKara no Kyokai/Martin Mystery/Jiraishin/Resident Evil/Spriggan/Street Fighter/You're Under Arrest universe of mine. I will admit that some of my writing back then was either a bit sloppy or just not good in some areas. So allow me to break it down from top to bottom:

Tangling with Shadowlaw (1998) - Debut of Mark Sy as SHADOW agent (Implied case. Didn't put much thought into making that official back then). Has involvement for first time with Street Fighter characters.  
>Elite Force (2000) - First appearance in SprigganStriker universe.  
>Unknown Object (20002001)  
>TWS (2002) - Just only for the chapter set in 2002.<br>First Encounter (2002) - First encounter between Mark and Jack Krauser with Ada Wong.  
>On Your Head (2002) - Post-Spriggan encounter story.<br>Unusual Case (2003) - Mark Sy's first case back with the Center as SHADOW agent. First encounter with the You're Under Arrest cast and Sho of the Captain Commando game.  
>End (2003) - Mark Sy and Center's encounter with Nicholai Zinoviev.<br>Martin Mystery: New Allies (2004) - Somewhat first fic and debut of Mark Sy with Martin Mystery characters and others from other franchises. Was a bit sloppy here IMO.  
>Take on Me (2004) - First encounter with Wesker and prelude to events in Spain.<br>Family (2004) - Chun-Li and her ties to Mark Sy and family.  
>Psychic Killer (2004) - First encounter with KnK characters.<br>Help (2004) - Another fic alluding to the RE4 fic I'm planning to do.  
>Agents (2004) - Prequel to this fic.<p>

For now, let me know how it went.


End file.
